


Snow Day

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It's snowing hard and Merlin doesn't want to go into work





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 19 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!
> 
> We're getting closer!

Merlin groaned when he opened the blinds. Not again! It had been so far above freezing the day before that he hadn’t paid the weather forecast much attention. Now, it was snowing like crazy. The lone car that was making its way down their street was very slow. It was slippery. Or even icy. Just the weather he liked to drive in. Not.

“What is it?” Arthur mumbled from somewhere between the pillows. He didn’t have to be at the company at a certain time, he went in when there were conferences or other things that he couldn’t do from his office at home. Sometimes he had to work weekends or late at night, even though that had lessened since they were together. 

“It’s snowing.”

“It’s winter.”

“I know, Arthur, but I need to go out there and drive in this weather. Not everybody is the überboss and can work when it’s convenient for him.” Merlin knew that was unfair, Arthur was working hard. 

Grumbling, Arthur scrambled up and blinked. “Is it that bad?”

“Yes, it is.” Merlin started to get his things together, so he could get dressed. 

“Then come back to bed.”

Merlin sighed. “As much as I’d love to, I can’t. Being with the boss doesn’t mean that I can do whatever I want.”

“No, it means that you have to do whatever I want.”

Rolling his eyes, Merlin tossed a sock at Arthur, who was checking his messages on his mobile, on his way to the bathroom. 

Just as he was brushing his teeth, his mobile beeped. Sighing, he made his way back to the bedroom, toothbrush still in his mouth. 

_The roads are too dangerous. We’ll delay start of work day by 2 hours. From then on, let your own judgement guide you. If it is still too dangerous, stay at home. Stay safe!_ The message came through the alert system of the company. 

“Arthur?” 

“Hm?” That sounded way too innocent.

“You didn’t just give everybody the day off, so I can stay in bed with you!” Merlin shook his head. 

Arthur rolled over and grinned widely. “What if I did?” 

“You’re nuts.” Merlin went to put his toothbrush back into the bathroom.

“For you. Get your skinny arse back between the sheets already!”


End file.
